


Breakfast in Bed

by sugarpixi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Uta no prince sama flashbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: Due to a Shining Agency Penalty games, Syo and Camus must spend an entire day as 'best friends' and what results is... ?





	Breakfast in Bed

Disclaimers: I don't own Utapri Broccoli does.

 

Breakfast in Bed

 

Syo found himself unable to sleep. He lay in bed, eyes cast upward, staring into the darkness. He felt around his bed for his phone and looked at the time. It was 3 am. Early. Way too early. He could hear Natsuki's soft snoring, a small comfort from the fear and anxiety that gripped him since about 12 hours ago.

 

Starting today, Syo is Camus' “best friend.” The other day, STARISH and Quarter Night played some penalty games. The conditions were such that the highest scorer and the lowest scorer were to be paired up and would spend a day as “best friends.” He wasn't exactly great at games and his luck when it came to them out rivaled even his performance. Thus, out of everyone, his score was the lowest.

 

Syo felt like he replayed the scene over and over. He could recall Ringo sweeping his eyes at all eleven of them, snapping towards certain persons to amp up anticipation. Finally, his name was called as the lowest score, and he was motioned to stand inside of a cluster of the other idols. Then finally the highest scorer was announced, and before then he already felt his stomach tighten in knots before dropping as Camus' name was announced.

 

Camus stepped up nonchalantly, standing across the shorter male. A chorus of reactions erupted. For the shorter idol, the air seemed thin and he felt he had trouble breathing. Camus didn't so much as blink. He just stood facing Syo but his cold glacial eyes looked right past him. Or rather over him.

 

“I will see you tomorrow,” the baron said, lowering his gaze a little to meet Syo's before promptly leaving.

 

Syo wasted no time in collecting information to make the time spent with Camus as painless as possible. Quarter Night of course would be the source for which he would get the most useful information. Ranmaru grunted, choosing to remain silent on the matter and walked away to take a nap on a nearby couch. Ai described the baron as an interesting person with distinct habits, not especially talkative, but good company. Reiji broke into a spiel. In record time he broke down Camus' intimidating presence, his mannerisms, hobbies, extra details that no one would probably have cared to ask about and even hints about things that may not be in his place to talk about. Reiji finished off with how Camus was tough on the outside but soft on the inside, wishing Syo luck. His own bandmates offered some of their words as well.

 

He shut his eyes again in an attempt to sleep. But sleep still eluded him as he cursed himself, because looking back he realized how ill prepared he was for Reiji's excited rant. Syo is grateful for the support of his friends, however, they did not help ease the the anxiety he felt. He slid out of his bed, stretching.

 

A common knowledge among Quartet Night and Starish are Camus' sleeping habits. On his rare days off, Camus liked to sleep in. He'd be up in time for brunch. Syo personally knew that he did not take his sleep being interrupted very well. That was an experience the short blonde experienced first hand and shuddered recalling.

 

With that in mind, he had plenty of time before his challenge was to start. Decidedly, he'd take a nice jog. Perhaps it would clear his thoughts and ease his nerves?

 

When he finished running around campus, peaks of gold and orange were already breaking through the velvety blue in the sky. Natsuki was still asleep when he got back, and for that he was thankful. He could shower and eat breakfast without his roommate volunteering to cook for and feed him—something he wanted to avoid, especially today.

 

Syo was no means a great chef. But he had enough knowledge to feed himself when he really needed to. He decided on a simple but hearty breakfast: fried eggs with soy sauce, ham, rice, buttered toast with jelly and of course he would have two glasses of milk to wash it all down with. Hearing the oil crackling as it cooked his food somehow brought the short idol some satisfaction, and he couldn't wait to take a bite.

 

In the middle of enjoying his meal an idea dawned on him. Perhaps he could start the day off right with Camus if he were to make him breakfast? His excitement left him just as soon as it came to him. This was Camus he was talking about. The notorious sweets baron. What did this man have for breakfast normally? Not to mention, how sweet could he possibly make it? Another common knowledge about the baron was his undeniable love for sweets. Nothing was too sweet for that man.

 

Still, Syo's mind seemed to be set on the idea. There was no turning back, so he had to do something. He decided the first step was to learn some simple recipes he could manipulate. 500 videos and a couple of hours later, Syo created a breakfast feast he felt was suitable for his new best friend.

 

It took him a while, but when he was done Syo was proud of his work. He made sure to clean up before getting a cart to wheel his creations to his destination. He made it with minutes to spare and instead wished he was right on time so maybe he wouldn't feel the anxiety start to well up again from the bottom of his stomach. He checked his watch, what is a couple minutes early, he thought before swallowing the lump in his throat and opening the door.

 

Syo gasped upon entering the room. Compared to the one he shared with Natsuki, the room was bigger, with fancier furnishings. Compared to the bunk bed he and his room mate shared, the baron's bed was a canopy bed, light blue drapes wrapped around it with emblems of what he Syo assumed were of the Silk Palace. The light from the window streamed in, lighting his beautiful face just right as he poked from beneath his covers. He looked like a sleeping prince and at that moment, Syo felt like he definitely was intruding upon him.

 

Still, he continued on, slowly and as quietly as was possible for him. He froze halfway shivering when suddenly he fond his blue eyes staring into a pair of icy blue ones. The baron pulled his covers down and sat up.

 

“Come closer.”

 

His deep, honeyed voice was a command Syo couldn't deny and soon he found himself at his bedside. Camus looked at the breakfast spread out on the cart and picking up a fork went straight to eating. Syo could only watch as the plates before him cleared. He was unsure how to read his reactions. If it were to be so awful it couldn't be eaten, surely he would not hold back? After all the food was gone, Camus wiped his mouth delicately, his face remaining stoic. Syo prepared him both tea and coffee on either side of the tray—made the way Haruka instructed him, and he hoped that if he had disappointed his best friend that he would forigive him if he atleast got that right.

Relief washed over him when he heard Camus' words of gratitude.Syo could have sworn that while drinking the beverages he saw a shadow of a smile. He was already jittery from the last comment and wasn't prepared for what happened next. He had jumped out of his own skin at the sound of his name being produced by Camus' voice and then a whisper in his ear, like a challenge telling him that he'd show him how breakfast should look and that he could wait in his bed.

 

Syo didn't move until he no longer heard Camus and the cart roll away. Only then did he decide that he would do as he was told, trying to rationalize as he buried himself under the heavy covers, and laying his head on the firm yet soft pillows. While his thoughts ran aimlessly, his eyes shut and he dozed off. He woke to the sound of a cart and a bell being rang.

 

He bolted upright and was speechless to see Camus, hair in bun with an apron pushing a cart with a magnificent spread of food. It certainly put the food he made to shame, his pancakes and waffles were fluffier and the visual arrangements of the fruits, whipped butter and syrup were a work of art compared to his. On the side he was given the option to add more butter and select sweetners and there was a carton of milk right beside an empty glass. Camus mirrored him, standing watch as he ate with a self-satisfied smile on his face that Syo couldn't fault. His food looked beautiful and it was delicious. Somehow it seemed a bit surprising based on stories from Cecil.

 

“How did you like my version of breakfast in bed?” he asked him, emphasizing 'my, 'not hiding the tone urging for affirmation.

 

“It's wonderful—I'm... I almost want to apologize.” Syo admitted sheepishly.

 

“It wasn't bad, although your plating needs work.”

  
Syo's cheeks flushed a brilliant red as they pudffed up. Of course he couldn't say anything to refute that, since it was the truth. He knew the plating wasn't the only thing off but the overall look of the food. Ren had described his food as food that can taste great but sometimes lack the technical skills to pull off an elegant appearance. This usually meant he was clumsy in the way it was made, distorting what could have been an aesthetic masterpiece.

 

 

“It's a bit late, but I can show you how,” Camus offered casually but there was a softness in his voice, “There are a lot of things I could show you, after all, we have an entire day together.”

 

“Yes!” Syo agreed with a nod back to his usual self.

 

 

~Fin

 

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been submitted as my entry to the Utapri Flashbang. The artist who graciously paired with me to create beautiful art for it is [@okitastic](https://twitter.com/okitastic) ! Thank you so much!


End file.
